final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
David Dewinter
David Dewinter is a character in Final Space. Biography David Dewinter is a Hooblot who lives on the 14th level on Tera Con Prime. A husband to his deceased wife Melanie, and a father of two children, he is tricked into believing Gary, disguised as Melanie, is his long lost wife. The trick works until his children tug too hard on the skin of their mother, revealing she is dead and that Gary had dressed up inside of her. He is distraught and cradles half of his wife's skin, the other half mourned by the children. He gets shocked and terrified when Gary and Avocato end up stuck on the windshield of his car while escaping from the Lord Commander and his Forces, only to get Gary's dismembered arm stuck. He vows revenge on Gary for what he did. In "The Notorious Mrs. Goodspeed", David and his children chase Gary and his friends in an arctic planet to avenge Melanie's death. He reveals to Gary that his mother is alive on the planet Sorbo, having tracked her using the DNA of Gary's arm, and that they plan to go to kill her. Gary and the group manage to flee in the Crimson Light before they get caught. In "The Remembered", the Team Squad travels three years into the past, and while running from the Lord Commander's soldiers, they end up on top of the Dewinter family car, just like Gary and Avocato in "Chapter 2". David panicks, and quickly uses the windscreen wipers to get rid of them. Appearance David is a cyan Hoobiot with 3 eyes, elf like ears, appendages that resembles a moustache, and a double chin. He is wearing a teal shirt over a beige vest with white and orange details, a patch on his left arm, and bandages covering his wrists and hands. Personality Not much is known about his persona, but what we can see is that David is grieving heavily over his wife's death, and is seen in a depressive state until "Melanie" comes back. Of course, this was just our hero Gary dressed up as her, but he seems to be so happy that his wife "came back" that he ran up, embraced and kissed her, much to Gary's dismay. Once it is revealed to him that Melanie is truly dead, and that Gary was actually inside of her, he tells him to get out of their house and after that he is seen cradling his wife's dead body. (or at least half of it). In his second appearance, he shows a ruthless, determined side of himself when he reveals to have given up everything to get his revenge on Gary; he quit his job, took the kids out of school, and used up all his savings. He plans to not just target Gary, but also Gary's mother. Relationships Melanie - Past Wife David seemed to have loved Melanie with every drop of blood and every fiber in his being. He is devastated about her death. However, his quote “everything with your sister was a mistake” implies that David was unfaithful to Melanie in at least one point in their marriage. Gary Goodspeed- enemy David hates Gary after he is exposed for wearing Melanie's skin, blaming Gary for Melanie’s death when in reality that was not the case. He then uproots his entire life and devotes himself and his kids to kill Gary to avenge Melanie. Quotes * "MELANIE!" * "They told us you were dead..." * "Everything with your sister was a mistake..." * "Get out of here, you maniac!" Trivia * It is hinted that David might have been cheating on Melanie with her sister Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Individuals with Turquoise Skin Category:Dewinter Family